Children with Chronic liver disease frequently develop growth failure and malnutrition. As in the adult population with cirrhosis, these complications have been typically attributed to inadequate calories from anorexia, malabsorption and/or increased metabolic needs. It has been clearly shown that the post-operative course in children undergoing liver transplantation is correlated with the patient's nutritional status prior to transplant. This project will help to understand all the factors which may affect growth, nutritional status and clinical outcome in this study. This project will systematically examine the relationship among: 1. Anthropometry, 2. Serum levels of GH, IGF-1, IGFBP-1, IGFBP-3, and 3. Clinical events. This information will be used to establish the natural history of the disease and criteria for optimal timing of liver transplantation.